Contract Killer: Zombies 2: Origins
CONTRACT KILLER ZOMBIES 2 ORIGINS Contract Killer Zombies 2: Origins is the second game in the Contract Killer Zombies series. It is also the 4th installment in the Contract Killer franchise. The gamefocuses on Evelyn McGuire who helps a doctor named Blunt to dig deeper into the origins of the outbreak. This game is is a Third Person shooting game and ha one slot per kind of weapon. Getting supplies is one minor thing and the game including the setting up satelittes. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Availability: 2012 Characters:Dr.Grace, Todd, Evelyn McGuire Blunt, Rowdy, Wallice PLOT ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The game starts with Evelyn Mcguire( who escaped in the earlier game) with Wallis in a helicopter heading for Safe Haven,looking for signs of life. A missle unexpectedly hits the chopper forcing the helicopter to go down. They crash in the middle of the city(Safe Haven), Evelyn is forced to leave by Wallis since he was gonna blow up the chopper since ahorde of zombies were surrounding them. HE blows the chopper up while Evelyn was near driving her unconscious. She wakes up finding Wallis missing, she meets Blunt who was also unkowingly wounded by the explosion. He mentions he didn't see the pilot. They enter to the Safe Haven monorail and leaves. Evelyn picks up survivors, supplies, set up satelittes with survivors through out the game. Bonus crates, ammo crates, found anywhere in the missions. BOnus crates can hold XPs and money which is common, grenades,medkits,beacon grenades,power ups are usually obtained when you have an available or bought consumables.Ammo crates, they supply Evelyn'sguns. Evelyn meets Dr.Grace, who seems to have a burden in her.She accompanies Evelyn to a satelitte mission. Later on, Blunt picks up a sign of life in the Red Labs(or green labs), supposedly Dr.Grace's tracker, but not moving. Evelyn checks it out finding Dr.Grace shot. She tells this to Blunt, shocking him. They pick up another signal in the Clone Labs, checking it out. They find Wallis mutated into a Thrower, she kills him with Blunt. Back in the control room. Blunt and Evelyn notice two movements in the Surgery Labs. They rescue survivors Dr.?(a girl) and Todd a fat guy who is obviously hiding something.The girl doctor admits that they made Wallis into a Thrower, some one made them do it. Evelyn finds Rowdy, a well equipped civilian. They noticed that Blunt is actually missing, probably eaten or up to something. Rowdy and Evelyn plan to enter the big dome, since she had a feeling it all started there. They first pack up supplies and make their move. Before going back out, Evelyn reminds Rowdy to shoot anyone in a lab coat, adding she is sick of questioning. They walk in the city, their goal is to kill Blunt since he was the one behind the crashing and the mutation of Wallice. They meet Blunt who is equipped with a Comrade RPG thingy. The trio meet three Smashers and a horde of zombies. The Smashers kills Blunt, Rowdy and Evelyn makes a run for the monorail, making it... the game ends. THE END! TRIVIA *Evelyn's role is brought up. *The first machine gun you get has 30 bullets while the one in CKZs has 35 *The first gun you get has six bullets, Block 11 *In the 15th day you play in a row you get a black katana *The Smashers don't throw rocks. Category:PLOT